<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Won't Let Go by EmersonJade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855435">Say You Won't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonJade/pseuds/EmersonJade'>EmersonJade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say You Won't Let Go Drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonJade/pseuds/EmersonJade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A more modern version of Attack on Titan. Married couple, Levi and Eren, were happy as any couple would be. That was until Levi got an order from Erwin saying that he needed to come back and assist them once more. Levi already promised Eren he wouldn't leave again, but orders are orders. This is Levi telling Eren that he'll have to go fight against the terrorist group, Titans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say You Won't Let Go Drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Won't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is a test subject for upcoming ones as to more improvements and if it is something liked by others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was leaving again. Levi was leaving once more after he promised not to.</p><p>“You said you’d stay beside me forever.”</p><p>“I am staying beside you forever.”</p><p>“Here! Not going off to war because they called you back. Why didn’t you reject them?”</p><p>“Our lives are at stake Eren, stop being a child.”</p><p>Eren’s blood was boiling. Everything they built together was crumbling all because of a stupid order given by Erwin. “I’m being a child? You already fought your battle, Levi! We already fought our battle!”</p><p>“I already told them I'd come.” Levi was grabbing his already packed bag from the closet. He intended to go even if Eren begged for him not to. Eren walked to the bed and pulled off the covers and pillows. He grabbed a vase; another one of his favorites and threw it at the wall. He took off the ring that hugged his finger and threw it at Levi. “It’s either me or the war. A life of happiness here with me or a life of death as a soldier. Choose Levi, choose. I’m done waiting for months for you to return home and wondering whether you’re alive or not! I’m tired of it, Levi! You can’t have both, I won’t let you!”</p><p>The brunette sobbed as his voice started to crack. His head was down and all he could see was Levi’s shoes and his bag. He prayed silently.</p><p>
  <em>Please let him stay. Let him stay with me. He can be happy. I can be happy. We can be happy.</em>
</p><p>He saw Levi walking towards him and grew joyous. When he looked up to meet his lover's eyes, it wasn’t his Levi anymore. His stone-cold glower was back just like the last time he left. He walked past Eren and opened the door.</p><p>“I choose to fight, Eren.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be posted as a drabble here and on my Instagram @f.l.a.w.e.d_s.t.a.r.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>